powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaisoulg
https://twitter.com/amiamihobbynews/status/1138980189688303617?s=19 is a set of animated knight armor which developed its own evil sentience with an insatiable desire to hunt strong opponents to make them hosts against their will. His evil spirit was an enemy of the Ryusoulgers until the armor was purified later thanks to Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur's power and put under the ownership of Nada. The armor was manifested into the Max Ryusoul Changer and Max RyuSoul after its user's death. Character History The Gaisoulg armor was of the earliest weapons and arsenals of the Ryusoul Tribe, was created by Valma using the remains of dinosaurs to fight the Druidon Tribe. However, he was drunk on its power and decided to use it to rule the world. Fortunately, Koh from the future defeated him and the armor broke apart. However at some point the armor returned and developed its own consciousness. 300 years ago, Master Green would later don Gaisoulg's armor against some returning Druidons, including Pricious and was able to drive him away. But ultimately, the Armor found his weakness and managed to control him, causing him to attack his own village. Unable to deal with it, Master Green fled to outer space and died off, leaving Gaisoulg to wander the cosmos looking for a strong opponent. Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Gaisoulg has been searching for the strongest among the Super Sentai. He first fought Luka Millfy and took over her body. He later sought out the Gokaigers. Dissatisfied with them, he left. Later he used Luka's entry ticket to infiltrate the Super Sentai Strongest Battle, a friendly competition among Rangers on planet Nemesis to discover the strongest warrior and grant their wish, in order to achieve his ends. Captain Marvelous also received an invitation to the battle and surmised correctly, that it is the perfect place for Gaisoulg to attack next. Gaisoulg then proceeded to attack some of the skirmish winners, until he got to Stinger and Takaharu Igasaki, who happened to be part of Captain Marvelous' component. Gaisoulg attacked the duo until Marvelous arrived to fight him. Gaisoulg was able to defeat him but before delivering a final blow, Takaharu deflected one strike and was hit by the other. He decided to leave afterwards and was summoned by Rita, the guardian of Nemesis who created the competition. She said that only those with an invitation were allowed to participate but Gaisoulg revealed he was in possession of one. With no other choice, Rita inserted Gaisoulg into the competition as a wild card. Between rounds, Gaisoulg confronted Takaharu and attacked him. Gaisoulg was sent into the fight between NinjaWhite & RyuuRanger vs. Red Mask & OhRed in order to speed things up. The four Rangers anticipated this and teamed up to fight Gaisoulg but were all defeated until Marvelous arrived and fought him as Gokai Red then as DekaRed and HurricaneRed. Gaisoulg prepared to use one of Takaharu's techniques but was deflected by Marvelous who was able to unmask him, revealing Takaharu Igasaki inside. takes Gaisoulg’s helmet before leaving]] After Ultimate Dai-Satan was defeated, Rita summoned Gaisoulg's armor to fight against Marvelous, Stinger, Takaharu, Kagura and Yamato. RyusoulGreen and RyusoulBlack appeared and finished off Rita by destroying Gaisoulg's armor in order to release her. After Gaisoulg's armor has separated into pieces, an unseen personEp. 30: Overthrow! High Spec managed to take Gaisoulg's helmet before making his leave. Ryusoulger Nada, now under the identity of Gaisoulg, released Kishiryu DimeVolcano for Wizeru, however the Kishiryu was obtained by the Ryusoulgers first. The night after the Ryusoulgers defeated the Shen Minosaur, Gaisoulg met with Wizeru and Kureon mocking the former of the two for allowing the Ryusoulgers to obtain DimeVolcano, which made Wizeru angry and had a small fight with him. Angrily Wizeru asks him why he didn’t got rid of the Ryusoulgers by himself which Gaisorg responded that it was pointless as Wizeru wanted "entertainment". Gaisoulg tells Wizeru that he's going to let him know if he finds something interesting before leaving. Gaisoulg later approached Prime Minister Mioko Karino at her hospital room who tells her that he could have killed her if she wanted. Mioko responded that she and Gaisoulg are similar as both wander with nowhere to belong. Mioko tells Gaisoulg that he might be having trouble to let his past glory go and according to her, Gaisoulg could create a Minosaur by this rate. While Mioko leaves, Gaisoulg asks her where she’s going, to which she answers where she belongs as she finally found her place. After a seven episode absence, Gaisoulg returns by meeting face to face with Towa who was the last Ryusoulger standing as the others were captured by Wizeru with the power of the Grimoire Minosaur. Gaisoulg had a small battle with Towa in which he easily defeated him. Before leaving, Gaisoulg told Towa “to not rely on his strengths and bring them to life instead” which were the same words that Towa and Bamba’s master used to say. Nada eventually reaches to the point where he cannot control Gaisoulg, thus letting the armor taking over his mind. Gaisoulg made its way to the Ryusoulgers while the latter were fighting Gachireus and Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur, the Druidon Tribe members retreats as Gaisoulg rampages on site. Suddently, Towa use DoshinSoul to weaken Nada's body as a mean to force Gaisoulg to switch to a new host, and Melt suggests to use the Minosaur's rainbow rain to accelerate the process to exhaust Gaisoulg's hatred. Gaisoulg attempted to take Koh as its new host but was blocked by the Ryusoulgers and its hatred was expelled by the rainbow rain, relieving Nada and Koh. After defeating the Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur, the Ryusoulgers return to the Tatsui residence. Nada secretly follows in as Gaisoulg, frightening Ui and Naohisa untill surpise them by using the Gaisoul Ken as a backscratcher. Then Nada took off Gaisoulg's helmet, showing his gratitude to the Ryusoulgers and giving Towa a payback fight upon using DoshinSoul on him. Personality Not much known about his personality. It is shown that he is a merciless and sadistic knight who wanted to defeat his enemies without any villains' help. He is also one of the Sentai villains with a loner-type personality. The armor has an insatiable craving for a strong opponent, and will often take over the strongest body in the vicinity. Eventually, it was revealed to be possessed by excessive amounts of hatred, which was drained thanks to the Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur. After the essence of hatred is released and vanished, the Gaisoulg armor is later used for good by Nada to aid the Ryusoulgers. Users These people used the armor and unlike the hosts, they have full control over it or they still have control over their actions prior to the armor's purification. Valmer.jpg|Valma https://twitter.com/toei_rider_zio/status/1139306596310409217?s=21 MasterGreen.jpg|Master Green (Later becomes a Host) RitaSS.jpg|Rita NadaGaisoulg.jpeg|Nada (owner as of episode 32, Deceased) Hosts Prior to the armor's purification, these people were forced to wear the armor against their will and while using it they had almost no control over their actions, depending on how many parts of the armor is worn, like Captain Marvelous, who partially held-in the armor's essence until he freed the others that it captured. In Koh's case, despite not having the complete armor, he could still access the past user's memories. Master Green 2.jpg|Master Green (Deceased) LukaMillfy2019.png|Luka Millfy Gaisorg unmasked.jpg|Takaharu Igasaki Gaisorg (Stinger).jpg|Stinger Gaisorg (Marvelous).jpg|Captain Marvelous NadaGaisoulg.jpeg|Nada (Formerly) Koh Gaisoulg.png|Koh (temporarily, used as bait to free Nada) Arsenal * : A purple version of the Ryusoulgers' Ryusoul Ken. *'Unnamed Shield:' Gaisoulg secondary weapon. *RyuSouls **GaiSoul Attacks * : Gaisoulg's signature attack. With the Gaisoul Ken, Gaisoulg gathers energy and unleashes two purple energy slashes that combine to form an "X" slash before hitting the target. *'Projectile Energy Blade Attack: '''Throw energy slashes with Gaisoul Ken to the opponent. *'Energy Burst: With the Gaisoul Ken, Gaisoulg can create energy explosions to repel one or several opponents. *'''Energy Slash: '''With the Gaisoul Ken, Gaisoulg you can unleash purple energy slashes on his opponents. *Luka's Gokai Saber technique. *Takaharu's Shuriken Ninpo. '''Powers & Abilities * User Possession / Host Subjugation: Being a living armor, Gaisoulg can subjugate others to be able to use them as his body, as long as the person he is going to possess is strong enough to use it, hence his desire to seek and fight with strong warriors to take possession of them. The stronger the host, the more time they can fight off his control before falling victim to enslavement. While under his will, the host has access to the memories of previous Gaisoulg host. It has been seen that Gaisoulg can even possess those who wear any part of his armor, such as Captain Marvelous, who was almost possessed by wearing Gaisoulg's helmet, and Koh by having almost all the full armor. However, there have been certain people, unlike the hosts, who had total control over Gaisoulg and still had control over their actions when they used the armor of their own free will, but they also run the risk of becoming a host if they wear the armor for too long. After being purified by the Jack-O'-Lantern Minosaur, the armor lost its sentience, and could no longer control the user. * Access Host's Techniques: '''Depending on the body he owns, Gaisoulg can also access the signature attacks of his hosts, since he could use Luka's Saka Gokai technique and Takaharu's Shuriken Ninpo while he possessed them. * '''Invisibility: While it’s unknown if he can access to this ability via KakureSoul like the Ryusoulgers or is a power belonging to a host. It’s confirmed that Gaisoulg can turn himself invisible to sneak into any place he wants. * Minosaur Creation: According to Mioko Karino, Gaisoulg is capable of creating Minosaurs, much like herself or Kleon. Appearances: 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Episodes 1-4, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 12-13, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!!, 20, 26-27, 29-33, 45 Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gaisoulg is voiced by , who previously voiced Mepple in Futari wa Pretty Cure, Buldont in Choriki Sentai Ohranger and the Narrator and the voice of the Gokaigers' equipment in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, while also voicing the Ryusoulgers' equipment. His suit actor is . Notes *Gaisoulg continues the tradition of a knight-themed Sentai Villian featured in a dinosaur-themed Sentai series that began with Dora Knight from Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Other characters include the Armor of Darkness from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and Raging Knight Dogold from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Gaisoulg's armor resembles the Ryusoulger's suit and his sword is a silver-and-purple version of the Ryusoul Ken. *The details on his armor give him the resemblance of a human-sized RyuSoul in Knight Mode. *Gaisoulg shares many notable similarities with other knight-themed characters, most notably Wolzard, the Armor of Darkness and Raging Knight Dogold. **In regards to Wolzard (and in turn Koragg the Knight Wolf), both are knight who wield a sword and a shield. Both has a similar purple and silver color scheme (although the Wolzard's color scheme has more purple than silver while Gaisoulg has more silver than purple). Also both were released from the evil who controlled them and then joined forces with their respective Sentai teams. ***While Wolzard was a loyal member of the enemy faction of his own season, Gaisoulg is a lonely character who is not part of the series' enemy faction. ***The transformation of Gaisoulg armor as a power in the form of Max Ryusoul Red reflects the Wolzard transformation into Wolzard Fire, although the way it works is different between the two. **In regards to the Armor of Darkness and Raging Knight Dogold, these are sensitive armors that enslave their host and give them access to their weapons and techniques ***However, unlike Dogold, who can change host at any time, Gaisoulg and the Armor of Darkness need to be defeated in order to change host, and both wield a shield. ***It should be noted that while the Armor of Darkness and Dogold have used a Sentai Hero as a host during their respective series, Gaisoulg has used more than one Sentai Hero as a host. *The Japanese pronunciation of his name (Gaisōgu, ガイソーグ) is similar to Kaizoku (カイゾク) with little difference of sound. Although people don't usually use Katakana for spelling a Japanese word in Hiragana, it's written as かいぞく and in Kanji write as 海賊 which means "pirate". This could be an intentional pun, as Gaisoulg had battled and used two of the Gokaigers as hosts. **His name might also be derived from the Japanese word Gaisou (外装), which means "sheath". **Part of his name, Gai, is a kun'yomi reading for the kanji "Yoroi" (鎧 lit. "armor"). Fitting the Gokaiger pun, the civilian identity of Gokai Silver shares this name. *It's shoulder parts bear a resemblance to those of Neo-Geildon. *Despite not being part of the Druidon Tribe, Gaisoulg's Knight motif plays into the Chess theme shared by almost all main members of Druidon. Appearances **''Ep. 26: Seventh Knight'' **''Ep. 27: The Unrivaled Fists'' **''Ep. 29: Canalo's Marriage'' **''Ep. 31: Melody From The Sky'' **''Ep. 32: When The Rain of Hatred Ceases'' **''Ep. 33: New Assassin'' (Reincarnation into Max Ryusoul Red powers)}} References Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Sentai Violet Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Rangers with more than one identity Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Monster Creator Category:Arsenal (Ryusoulger) Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Extra Heroes Category:Sentai Extra Rangers